Uh Oh!
by bettyboop518
Summary: Mr. Condor is done with the shows rivalry and forces both shows to live together for three months. What can possibly go wrong right. CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone this is my first publication…EVER so please review and tell me what I went wrong in or anything you want to see happen in upcoming chapters. Thanks and hope you enjoy the first chapter J ~bettyboop518~ btw my actual name is Betty._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonny with a chance **

*Chapter one: Oh No*

POV Sonny

"COOPER! YOU ARE SO DEAD" I yelled while running down the hallways at Condor Studios leaving a trail of chocolate and feathers. I should've seen this coming.

***A Few Minutes Ago***

Today has been such a wonderful day. In the morning I was able to finish my latest skit of Sicky Vicky (out of all my characters she's my favorite). Tawni has only commented on my outfit three times. During lunch I was able to pull a prank on Chad. The prank went better than I could ever imagine. Who knew if you sat in gorilla glue your entire backside of your pants would rip. Chad's expression was priceless. I still am laughing about the way he said or more like yelled "OH MONROE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO NOBODY PRANKS CHAD DYLAN COOPER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT". After lunch I went and started on a new skit of the Check It Out Girls. Nothing can go wrong.

***Present***

I should've know Chad would attempt some sort of revenge. Hell he even said it.

"THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU ABOUT PRANKING THE CDC" I heard Chad yelling from somewhere near. It wasn't until I turned the corner that I saw that narcissistic egoistic blue eyed blond hair jerk smirking at me at the other end. As I ran up to him his smirk turned serious and his color drained from his face as he was staring at something (or someone) behind me. As I turned around, I realized what caused this sudden change in Chad. None other than Mr. Condor was staring dead at us and you could tell he was not happy.

"My office NOW" he said with is strong strict voice while giving us "The Look", as the rest of the studio and I called, facial expression only Mr. Condor can pull off whenever he was extremely angry. Chad and I looked at each other and we knew we were in BIG trouble.

***In the office***

Looking down on us Mr. Condor asked "May I ask why you" pointing directly at me "were chasing him" pointing at Chad "while leaving a trail of chocolate and feathers?"

"Well you see…." I started then looked over at Chad and all my rage came back to me and so I yelled "CHAD STARTED IT!"

"IF I RECALL CORRECTLY YOU PRANKED ME FIRST!" Chad replied yelling back.

"AND IF I RECALL YOU DECLARED WAR WITH ME THE DAY I HAD POTATOE SALAD ALL OVER ME!" I yelled back remembering the day I tried to make peace between McKenzie Falls and So Random! But didn't turn out well.

Chad snapped me back to reality by yelling "THAT WAS OVER A YEAR AGO GET OVER IT!"

"CHILDREN QUIET AND SIT DOWN BOTH OF YOU" Mr. Condor's voice boomed between us and I realized how close Chad and I were standing up. We quickly sat in our seats. "This rivalry has been going on for way too long and since the bonding camping trip didn't work I will have to have a little chat with the directors of both shows to come up with something. You are dismissed"

***Later that day***

Marshall came into the props house looking as if he is about throw up. "Everyone gather around I have an announcement to make." Nico, Grady, and I were already sitting on the couch for I had been reading while they had been playing video games since before I came back clean from chocolate and feathers. Zora came down from one of the vents (I still don't understand how that girl gets up there). Tawni came from who knows where. "As you all know by now Sonny and Chad got in trouble with Mr. Condor. We have come to an agreement to end this silly rivalry both shows have. Everyone pack your bags you leave in the morning to Mr. Condor's private island. Rules are: Both shows will spend three months living in Mr. Condor's mansion. Everyone will room with a pre-chosen roommate from the opposite show. There will be no switching roommates. There will be no adults helping whatsoever, meaning all the cooking and cleaning will be done on your own. And lastly enjoy your bonding time."

Everyone groaned. Finally Tawni said "this is all your fault Sonny we would be in this mess if you never pranked Pooper." Everybody simultaneously agreed.

This cannot be happening. "Marshal I don't think our parents will agree to this" I chimed in.

What I heard next was really unexpected. "All of your parents have been contacted and they agree that this feud has been going on for far too long." Thanks a lot mother the one time I need you to be strict you're not.

"So when do we get to know who our roommates are going to be?" Nico with a "yea" from everyone else.

"I have the list right here straight from Mr. Condor so there will be no ifs, whats, and buts about it. Nico you will be rooming with Chastity. Grady will be with Portlyn. Zora you will be with Ferguson. Tawni your roommate is Skylar." I was dreading what I was about to hear. "Finally, Sonny you are going to be roommates with Chad." Oh No

"Well hello randoms and roomie" I heard coming from the door I turn around to see the devil himself. Everyone left to go pack leaving Chad and I alone. "You realize this is all your mess so I'm going to enjoy our little vacation together." He said with a wink and a smirk. These are going to be a long three months.

**Sneak peak of the next chapter**

Next thing I know Chad is on top of me holding me down and I feel the blood rushing to my face. He gets off of me and starts to laugh. "This is going to be fun." Was all he said.

**_So how did you guys like it? please review I'll see if I can get the next chapter up by Sunday. _**


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2: This Is Going To Be Fun*

POV Sonny

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I reached over to my nightstand to turn my alarm off. I looked over it read 6:00 am why in the world would I put my alarm so early I'm not due at the studio till 10:00 am then it hit me. The plane that's going to take us to Mr. Condor's private island leaves in two hours and a half. Well might as well get ready for my crash course of hell. I decided on wearing my red corset top with a leather jacket, a black skirt, black tights, and finally my boots. I took a shower, got dressed, did my hair and makeup and by the time I looked over at a clock it was 7:30 am giving me enough time to eat and be at the airport on time.

When I got to the airport, I see I am the last one to get there, which surprised me for I am always the first one at everything. Oh well.

POV Chad

Skyler and I being that we live so close to each other, and he is my best friend, decided to carpool and we were the first ones to arrive at the airport. Being first surprised me CDC is always fashionably late. A few minutes after the blond bimbo random showed up whats her name Tamie… Taylor I don't really care. There's only one random I'm always looking forward to seeing: my Sonshine. Wait she's not mine she never will be she's a random I will never love let alone date a random. She does have a great smile, though, and soft hair, and those big brown eyes she is always cute. Stop right now CDC doesn't crush on a random even if she is cute…..stupid cute. After thirty minutes almost everyone was present except for the prettiest of the randoms. Next thing I know I get hit on the chest by Skylar trying to get my attention. "Dude look, you are one lucky son of a bitch" as I looked over to see my…er Sonny looking smoking hot. I wonder how many layers this girl has I have seen many of her diverse outfit but I gotta say I am digging the rocker look especially since she dyed her hair black. I get her all to myself for three whole months. That's it I don't care if she's a random by the end of these three months I will be calling her m'lady.

"Skyler can I talk with you bro to bro?" I asked I knew he is the only one of my cast members in which I can get help from with the plan that was beginning to for in my head.

"Sure man what's up?" I took him aside to speak in private.

"I need your help with something that is developing in brain as we speak"

"Let me guess it has to do with a certain random" looking over at Sonny "which you like." I faked laughed, CDC isn't an open I book I should be read so easily, but my laughing caused all the falls members and randoms to give me a look. "Dude you're not fooling anyone it is so obvious, at least to me, that you like her. And speaking bro to bro I think you should go for it." At that moment we were interrupted by Dave, the randoms errand boy.

"Everyone gather around. I have brought everybody's boarding passed y'all are checked in and ready to go. The plane will make stop in Puerto Rico….."

"OH MY GOSH OWNS PUERTO RICO!" Blondie yelled too excited.

"No you idiot were just stopping there" Zona, or whatever the little weird girl's name is, explained to her.

"Anyways" Dave continued "as I was saying the plane will stop in Puerto Rico there you will have a driver that will take you to Mr. Condor's yacht which will take you to the island. At the island you will meet with the caretakers of the island which will always be there but for emergencies only. Meaning you need CPR or anything of that matter. They will also guide you through the island. Any questions?" Nobody asked anything "Good. Now to give you guys yawls boarding passes and also the format in which Mr. Condor wishes you sit in is the same with your roommates so you can start getting acquainted with each other. My work here is done and I will see y'all in three months" And with that he walked away. Then it hit me I am going to spend to entire trip there with my Sonshine. Oh yeah.

"Skylar I still need to tell you my plan" we stepped aside again "I want to spend as much time with Sonny during this trip so I am going to need you to distract all the randoms especially Tamie."

"Her name is Tawni" I look directly at Skylar and realized something.

"You like the blond random!" I started to laugh earning me a glare from Skylar and a weird look from everyone else. "This is too perfect you distract the blond while I romance Sonny" This is awesome. "Anyways back to the plan will you help?"

"Sure man your plan is a win win on both sides you get Sonny and I get Tawni"

"_McKenzie Falls and So Random! Cast are needed in gate 22E _(A/N: I work at an airport in terminal E so I just had to make it the gate next to my job ok back to the story) _your plane is ready to depart." _A loud voice said through an intercom. Why? Why on earth would they do that? Next thing you know fans from both shows have us cornered. We hear a variation fan girls' voices yelling different names in the mist I hear Nico and Grady's names, I'm guessing those are the two guys in So Random!, I didn't even think they had fans. Soon security was escorting us to our gate now for the trip with Sonshine.

Once on the plane (which the seats were divided into couples) I looked over and saw Sonny hadn't sat down which meant I get the window seat. Sweet! Not long after I sat down Sonny sat.

POV Sonny

I can't believe that I have to sit next this egoistic, selfish, blond haired, nice smile, amazing deep shade of blue eyes…focus Sonny he is the enemy and a heartbreaking jerk. "Hey roomie" he looked at with a smirk. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face with my fist. Instead I took the high road and plugged my headphones into my Galaxy S4. Next thing I know I wake up to a flash when open my eyes I realized I had fallen asleep on Chad and vice versa. Zora took the picture of us.

"Zora what are you doing?" I exclaimed

"This picture will come in handy for whenever you try to Sonny things up again" she said with a evil grin. Okay I get it whenever I meddle it doesn't turn out to be the way I plan. "Also it is a fun way to wake you two up. We have arrived at Puerto Rico we need to go meet up with the guy that will take us to the yacht that will take us to island." I quickly stood up I lost my balance and landed on Chad's lap.

"Wow Sonny take me out to dinner first" he said in such a mocking manner. I stood right up, feeling the blood rushing to my face, grabbed my bag trying to put as much space between Chad and I as possible.

When we get to the docks, we are greeted by an older looking man that goes by the name of Antonio, and his son, who is dressed in only cargo shorts who appears to be around the same age as us. He is HOT, honey colored skin, jet black hair up in a mohawk with hypnotizing green eyes, around six feet, brightest smile ever, and since he had no shirt you could see his six pack and the rest of his muscles. Wow! Suddenly I feel a jerk pulling me backwards almost tripping over my own two feet. I realized it was Tawni "girl close your mouth you are practically drooling over that guy. I must admit he does have a rocking bod." Next thing you know he was walking towards us.

"Hey my names Blake and I am guessing you lovely ladies must be Sonny and Tawni" He had a mesmerizing accent. "My family are the caretakers of the island you will be escorted by my father and I. Well nice meeting you I need to get back at helping my pops" then he looked directly at me and said "I hope I get to see you more often back in the island." He grabbed my hand, kissed it then did the same with Tawni, right before he left he winked at me. I felt the familiar rush of blood to my face. Then as I turned around I see Chad and Skylar giving Blake the death glare.

"What is their problem?" I asked Tawni but came to realized she had already left to get on the boat. Chad didn't say a word to me during the entire ride to the island. Geez that boy has issues, but I kinda miss our flirt arguments we have. Wait did I just call that flirting? Snap out of it Sonny he's the reason we are in this mess in the first place.

The trip to the island took about twenty minutes, but the beauty of the island was something off a book. It was completely astonishing. The mansion where we will be staying at was a fairy tale, high ceilings, crystal chandeliers, ceiling tall windows, marble floors, indoor and outdoor pools with Jacuzzis, ten rooms, and finally two winding stair cases.

A middle aged woman came to greet us in the living room "Hello and welcome to Mr. Condor's private island. My name is Anabel, but call me Ana. I'm guessing you have already met my husband Antonio and my son Blake." I can see the resemblance between Blake and his mom except that she has a very petite frame. Shortly after another girl around our age comes. "Ah and this is my beautiful daughter Isabelle. She is twins with Blake." This girl was gorgeous with the green eye just as her brother only hers had more of a gray undertone while Blake's undertone was more of a brownish gold.

"Mama ya llego la lista del Sr. Condor con las instrucciones" _The list of instructions from Mr. Condor has arrived mother _(I knew those Spanish lessons would come in handy one day)Isabelle spoke to her mother, but her voice had such a silky texture to it. I look over to the boys to see Nico, Grady, and Ferguson practically drooling on the floor. I had to admit Isabelle had all her curves in the right places, with an equally to her brothers smile, and with the same honey color skin, but with honey colored hair. Like I said gorgeous.

Grabbing the list Ana spoke "Based by this list you already know what is expected. The only things to be told is your rooms. All rooms with the exception for Ferguson and Zora's room have only one bed hence the bed must be shared with your roommate." Say WHAT now! I looked over to Chad to see him staring at me. He seemed way too happy over this arrangement. "Your rooms will all be located on the west wing. The doors already have the names of those who will be staying in what room. With that I take my leave." Ana left shortly following was Isabelle that turned tomato red as she passed by Grady _(A/N: originally it was going to be Nico but come on Grady needs some love)_. Awww she likes Grady that's too sweet.Antonio and Blake had left after they dropped us off, for they had some last minute things to do.

Everyone grabbed their bags and made their way to their rooms. When I got to the last room of the wing I finally see my name next to Chad. Which reminds me where is that jerk? Once I open the door I see he already in there. How did he get here so fast? I am quickly distracted by the marvelous room, it has a golden couch, a king sized canopy bed with beige draping (which can become curtains for privacy in the bed, not that they will be used that way), mahogany dressers, nightstands, and a vintage mirror. Apart from that there is a bathroom fully equipped with a tub, a shower, two sinks, a wide mirror that at the end turns into a full length mirror, and a walk in closet. Outside we had a beautiful balcony with the view of the ocean.

Next thing you know get hit with a pillow I look back to find Chad looking as innocent as could. "Really Chad really?" I asked hinting my animosity towards him. This earned me another pillow hitting me. I hurled a pillow aiming towards his head causing him to burst out laughing. I grabbed the other pillow threw it him this time without missing.

"Is that the best you've got Monroe?" He teased. Next thing I know Chad is on top of me holding me down and I feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Get off of me Cooper!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine" we said at the same time

When he got off of me, he starts to laugh. "This is going to be fun" he said leaning over in my ear, which caused more blood to flow to my face. The countdown till the end of hell starts now.

**Sneak Peak Of The Next Chapter:**

I opened my eyes to see him holding a single soft pedaled scarlet rose.

**How did y'all like this chapter? Sorry for it being so long I got carried away with writing. Remember review and comment something you might want to see happen in future. Also I can't tell you when I'll have the next chapter up since I do have school starting on Monday (C/O 14) sorry I'm excited to graduate (FINALLY!). Anyways I will try to have it up ASAP. Don't forget to leave reviews bye 143 ~bettyboop518~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Might As Well Enjoy it**

**POV Chad**

Being so close to Sonny I felt a weird feeling like super active butterflies were about burst out of my stomach. What is this feeling? Before I could feel the heat in my face I got off Sonny. In order to play off the fact that THE Chad Dylan Cooper was blushing, I started to laugh using my amazing acting skills so Sonny wouldn't notice my blushing face. "This is going to be fun" I whispered in her ear just so I could be near her one more time for the moment. Sonny stayed shocked for a bit and then got up went to the closet changed into a white v-neck with purple short shorts with matching convers and left. I felt the familiar buzzing of my phone in my left pocket. I take it out to see it.

_**From: Skylar**_

_Dude being roomed with Tawni is the best. I finally grew some balls and asked her out and guess who was a lady now? This guy good luck on your quest._

I'm so proud of him they grow up so fast.

**POV Sonny**

I decide to go over to Tawni and Skylar's room to check out what she was doing. Near her room I heard some laughing, then as I was about to knock I heard a scream coming from her room. I busted in without knocking to find Skylar and her running around the room. OMG Skylar was wearing only his boxer briefs and Tawni….."OMG TAWNI! WHAT IS GOING ON?" she looked over at me as I saw no shame in her face as she was wearing only a bra and a thong.

"Oh hey Sonny….What?!" she said nonchalantly at first then a little bit irritated towards the end. "Look Sonny if I am going to be here for three full months I am going to enjoy them plus I've always had a crush of a certain falls member for a while now" eying down Skylar her eyes lingering on a bulge below his waist. Oh God! "Sonny we aren't going back for a while so I suggest you have fun too with a certain blond that happens to be sleeping for the next few months."

CHAD! Well he is attractive, nice when he wants to be, his soft golden hair and those eyes you just want to get lost in, no Sonny no he is a narcissistic jerk you can't let yourself love him. _If you don't love him then why did you like it so much when he was on top of you? _The little voice in my head commented. Plus I didn't even like him being on top of me. _Yes you did_ _don't deny it._ Ok Fine it gave me butterflies and felt as if electricity was running through my veins. _Finally you admit it._

"Earth to Sonny!" Tawni yelled while frantically waving a hand in front of my face.

"I need fresh air see you guys later" I quickly left the room and went to the patio that out looked the beach. Ugh it's such a beautiful day. As I was admiring the view someone came from behind and covered my eyes.

"Hola bonita" I recognize that accent anywhere "I am going to let you go but don't open your eyes ok" I nodded my head in an agreement I felt him remove his hands. "Ok open them." And there was Blake. I had opened my eyes to find him holding a single soft pedaled scarlet rose.

"It is so beautiful! Thank You Blake" We had only met a few hours and I was really liking him.

He smiled shyly, god he had such a brilliant smile, "I wanted to ask you. Do you want to go for a walk on the beach as a date?" OMG HE JUST ASKED ME OUT.

"Sure" I smiled at him. His smile widen, then he grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the beach. I am so going to enjoy this.

**POV Chad**

I felt like going to the balcony to read. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper enjoys to read sue me. I was currently in the middle of reading The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer. One of my favorites, but I read the translated version of course. I mean who can read Middle English and understand it come on now. Middle English is far more complicated than Shakespearian English. As I was reading in the balcony, I noticed my beautiful sunshine was outside in the patio watching the ocean. God she was beautiful. At that moment I saw that creep of Blake ugh. Wait what is he doing? HE DIDN'T JUST PUT HIS HANDS ON MY SONSHINE. Oh so now he has rose…what is Sonny doing? Why is she going with that dude?

**POV Sonny**

***2:30 am***

I slowly crept inside my room. It is so late I spent so much time talking with Blake I lost track of time. As soon as I closed the door, the light next to the couch and Chad was looking down at me. Was he wearing glasses? "May I ask where you have been at young lady? Do you know time it is? I was worried sick about you" Chad barked at me. Why is he so upset?

"Well…um….you see," I kept fumbling through my words "wait a minute I don't have to explain anything to you." I fumed then I realized he was only wearing boxers. I eyed him down. Deciding that the best move to make was going into the closet, I quickly went to my luggage only to find a lot of sheer and lacy lingerie. There was a note on top.

_Have fun Sonny. And by the way the only PJs you have left are the ones I bought you and the cute kitty ones (but you'll get those in 2 1/2 months' time). All the other ones were so grotesque, so I threw them away you're welcomed._

_Love,_

_Tawni_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Tawni what is going through your head? I grabbed the less revealing lingerie, which was a combination of pink and back, I had ran into the bathroom and took a nice warm shower. From what I saw Chad was still up on the bed with the night stand light on.

Coming out of the bathroom with the embarrassing lingerie was the worst. I looked at Chad and he was still reading "I thought you said you didn't do reading" Chad looked up at that moment lowering his black rimmed Dolce & Gabbana glasses as if to take a better look at me, his mouth formed an O. I saw something in his eyes…lust. Afterwards, I realized I had forgotten what I was wearing. Out of embarrassment I ran into the bed under the covers a little too fast. It wasn't until it was too late I realized I got a little too close to Chad and now my boobs were on top of him. Quickly I got off him as both of us turned crimson red. "So what were you reading?" I asked trying to lighten up mood. "And I didn't know you wore glasses. I like how they look on you." I smiled at him.

"To answer your question I'm reading The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer. It's one of my favorite. This is my tenth time reading it. For the statement, I wear contacts for filming and going out. Whenever I'm at home I wear my glasses. And thank you for the compliment Monroe" Surprisingly I am enjoying this time with Chad it's nice. "Hey Sonny" Chad interrupting my train of thought.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry for going off on you when you came in. I saw you leave, so I was worried" Awww that's sweet.

"That's sweet. And its fine, I understand" what he did next shocked me. He grabbed and pulled me into a strong hug, resting his head on my neck. Then I felt him exhale. Wow he really was genuinely worried. Being so close to him made me feel all tingly inside. After a while that Chad didn't move, I started hearing soft snoring. He fell asleep on me. Like Tawni said might as well enjoy it. Chad's embrace was the most comfortable place in the world. I was able to remove his glasses without disturbing him and placed them on the night stand. Curling up to Chad I drifted off to sleep.

**POV Blake**

"So brother what are you planning with this one?" Izzy looked at me as I came home.

"Don't worry Izzy" God she was nosy.

"You are playing with fire and I hope you get burned" With that she walked away.

**Sneak Peak of the Next Chapter:**

He grabbed me and kissed me. I think I love him.

**Hey guys so what y'all think? Don't forget to review you guys that already have are my motivation to keep writing so a quick Thank You is needed. I'm sorry the middle sounds sketchy I had a bit of a block. Also like I'm a senior I will be busy with school and work but I will try my best to keep updating ASAP because I love writing for y'all. Ok well that's all I gotta say. 143~bettyboop518~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey you guys so sorry I took so long to update I like to do it every week but I've had a crazy work schedule then after school I stay for BPA since we have competition on Saturday (Wish me luck). Also, it's Monday, right now that I'm typing this, so you know what that means for me? TEEN WOLF! Also I felt as if we weren't seeing enough of the other characters so this chapter will include mostly everyone.**_

_**Another thing I have a Youtube Channel where I am going to start doing book reviews and stuff like that apart from hair and makeup tutorials. 143 ~bettyboop518~**_

_**URL: channel/UC6995FtwIhnvgL1o-pho_nA**_

**Chapter 4:**

***Two Weeks After***

**POV Sonny**

_***Loud earsplitting scream***_

Waking up too fast, for I was startled. I bumped straight into Chad's forehead. "OOOWW! Jesus Sonny what was that for?" Chad exclaimed "God that hurt" he reached over for his glasses and turned on the lamp. When my vision focused, I could see a red mark my forehead made when it crashed into his.

Rubbing my own head "I'm so sorry Chady" Did I just call him Chady? "I got startled by a scream my reaction was get up as quickly as I could. What time is it anyways? I mean it's still dark out." I rambled on hoping he didn't catch the slip of my tongue. He was just so hot and sweet.

"It is three fucking am. What the hell is going on?" he sounded really frustrated. Something I've learned in the two weeks is that you just don't mess with him while he's sleeping.

_***Flashback***_

"Guys I don't think this is a good idea" I tried to talk Nico and Grady out of pranking Chad while he was taking a nap in the balcony. In the past week he's been nothing but a sweetheart. At least when he's with me he is.

"Is Allison Jade Monroe going soft for Pooper? What do you think G?" Nico inquired

"I think she is"

"We're doing this Sonny nothing you say can change our minds." Nico exclaimed. He grabbed the super glue, while Grady had the sheets. Apparently it was Zora's idea to do this, but she caught a nasty fever earlier so they are carrying on without her.

By the time Nico and Grady were done, Chad looked like a mummy covered from head to toes in white sheets. When he woke up and tried to speak all you heard was mumbles. While he went back into the house while bumping into many things. The guys and I hid in the balcony. Portlyn and Chastity were just coming back from the pool giggling. Portlyn wearing green and white bikini with a flannel bottom. Chastity was wearing a coral pink one piece laced with gold that only connects from the front. "OH MY GOD A MUMMY" both of them screamed they grabbed the nearest items near them. Portlyn grabbed the lamp, while Chastity grabbed the metal bookend off the book shelf. They both started hitting him. One of the sheets in front of his mouth got caught on the lamp and got pulled off.

"Guys stop it's me Chad!" The two girls simultaneously stop and help take most of the sheets off. As for the sheets around his head well let us say he got a free haircut.

"Who did this to you?" Both girls asked

"I bet it was those randoms you guys room with" Chad paused "wait a minute you two run with them" he then looked around and whispered something in their ears.

Later that day we got a view from Nico and Grady we did NOT need. Now we are all scarred for life. Chad had both girls steal their clothes when they were in the shower then kicked them out of their rooms.

***Present Day***

At least something good came out of that. Chad had to get a real haircut. I am so digging his new short hair. "Did you just called me Chaddy?" Chad broke through my thoughts.

"Wwwhhhaaaatttt? Maybe I hit you harder than I thought"

"You're voice just got high pitched. I guess you're falling for the Chad. I guess I should've warned you that by the end of the three months we were going to be in love."

"You said we again like when you guest starred"

"Yes and like I said we is my nickname for you" he said very nervous. "Do WE comprehend?"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so good"

_*__**Another scream***_

Chad and I run out to find a half-naked Tawni in the hallway with a lot of other sleep deprived people coming out of their rooms. "Oy blondie, what is wrong?" Zora yelled.

"There is a SNAKE in the kitchen then it started to follow me"

"Is it yellow and white?"

"Yes"

"That's Frank I am so happy he's ok" Everyone but Ferguson looked at the little 4'8 thirteen year old girl "what he got out earlier?" Then she ran into the room and came out with the snake "I guess he was just coming back to his momma."

"Ferguson you don't look surprised. Did you know she had a snake in the room?" Portlyn spoke up.

"Of course, I like the little fella I always wanted a snake but my parents don't like the idea."

Caught up in the moment I had forgotten about my very very revealing lingerie (Tawni still hadn't given me back my decent pjs, I stopped wasting time and money going to the main island to buy decent one for every time I got ready for bed they had disappeared). It wasn't till Nico took a good look at me. "Sonny what on earth are you wearing? I expect this from Tawni not you."

After that I got bombarded with questions. Finally after everything calmed down, we all started to walk towards our respective rooms. "Hold on I still have a question. Tawni why are you half naked?" Portlyn stopped everyone in their tracks. Tawni and Skylar got fire engine red.

Looking down at her feet Tawni answered "I get hungry after….." she mumbled towards the end to where no one could hear. Many answered with a "huh". A little louder repeated herself but dying out in the same spot.

"CAN YOU JUST SPIT IT OUT I WANT TO GO BACK TO SLEEP AN AS LONG AS EVRYONE IS OUT HERE YAPING ABOUT YOU I CAN'T SLEEP!" I was wondering when Chad was going to snap.

"DON'T SCREAM AT ME"

At that moment Skylar stepped up "SHE GETS HUNGRY AFTER SEX! IS THAT ALL YOU GUYS WANT TO KNOW" After that there was a moment of silence, then out of nowhere Chastity walks up to him and slaps him straight across his face earning a red mark across his face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Three years…..three years" it came out a little more than whisper then she walked away. The tension was so think you could cut it with a knife.

"Now that is a high five to the face" I laughed at my own joke when I noticed no one laughing I nervously scratched my head "mmm, too soon?" Tawni glared at me "I'm going to take that as a yes, well I'm going back to bed" I went back into my room, Chad followed suit. In bed we drifted off to sleep.

_I am stuck in a dark room it looks like a rundown shed. It's the same dream I've been having for the last couple of days. "HELP!" I scream out, but I know no one can hear me. I have rope cuts from being tied down, while the masked man defiled me. "HELP! Help…please" With puffy eyes unable to create anymore tears, I rest my head on the wall next to me. At that moment the man walks in ready to violate me. However each time I have this nightmare and I am about to identify the identity of the man, I black out. But next I wake up I'm in a hospital room giving birth to a beautiful baby girl and next to me is an unmistakable blonde. After I have Aislynn Fawn in my hands, he grabs me and kisses me. I think I love him._

I wake up shocked at the fact that the last part of my nightmare had a new ending. _Aislynn_. I smiled at the thought. Look over at Chad, who is still asleep, and I think I love him.

**Sneak Peak of Next Chapter:**

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at the man from my nightmares.

**So what you guys think? Remember review and don't forget to check out my Youtube Channel. I'll try to update on Saturday since I am going to be at regionals all day even though I'm competing in only two events I will have a lot of free time. Ok so until next time. 143 ~bettyboop518~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys sorry I have been out and not updating. I've been crazy busy, but I am back and ready to keep writing for y'all. 143~bettyboop518~**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters (other than Antonio, Anabel, Blake and Isabelle) or the songs.**_

**Chapter Five: Where's Sonny?**

**POV Sonny**

After a crazy night I wake to find myself facing Chad with his arm wrapped around my waist. I'm in love with the kid, but before I tell him anything I have to take care of someone. I couldn't resist myself, I peck Chad on the cheek and carefully moved his hand. He began to stir, but soon settled down again. Sunlight was streaming through the window making the room seem as something off a fairy tale. Is it me or the sun rises early here I mean it is bare 7:46 am? Any who I hooped into the shower. Once out of the shower I decided on my outfit being a camo tank studded with gold, black short shorts with the same golden studs, black combat boots, and a beanie. I went into Tawni's room and knocked, (I learned the hard way of not knocking first when I found her and Sky having sex). "Tawn I need to speak with you" I urged.

She opened the door "Hey Son, what's up?" she was way to cheerful for it to be this early usually she would respond with a "what do you want?"

"Well I need advice"

"Ok sure should we go out to my balcony, Sky is asleep I don't want to wake him up"

"Um sure" We slowly walked outside being careful not to wake Skylar.

**POV Skylar**

I woke up to hear voices I knew one of them was my beautiful girlfriend. I didn't feel like getting up quite yet. I stayed laying down. "I love Chad!" this caught my attention, "I am going to break up with Blake." I quickly grabbed my phone.

_To: CDC_

_DUUUDDEEE I have crazy news for you. Let me listen in more then I'll come looking for you._

"Finally you admit your feelings" Happily Tawni responded. "But how are you going to break up with Blake?"

"I don't know. Hell I don't even know how Chad feels about me…heeeyyy what do you mean by 'finally'"

"Sonny, you and Chad 'fight' air quote a lot. It is so obvious you two flirt. Hence meaning Chad also likes you too. I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking. Trust your heart on this one." She hit that on point. I wondered if she always knew I had feelings for her.

"OOOOOOO I have a plan"

"Shoot"

"Tonight let's have a karaoke night. Afterwards you can go with Blake somewhere private and smash his heart into a tiny million pieces HAHAHAHA!"

"Tawni your crazy is showing again"

"Sorry" I took the opportunity to "wake up". Yawning extra loud made Sonny and Tawni look my way.

"Well I guess that's my cue. I'm going to go get breakfast. Good morning, Skylar" Sonny directed towards me cheerful as ever and walked out.

"So how much did you hear?" I turn around to see Tawni with a hand on her hip.

"Whhhaattt are you talking about? I just woke to the beautiful rays that my gorgeous girlfriend emits" I put on the most innocent smile I could pull.

"Baby I hate to tell you this, but you're the second worst liar I know and this is that you are an excellent actor. You beat Sonny by a hair."

"Sonny is the worst liar ever"

"My point" I cursed myself, for she had won. "So spill" she is very demanding.

"I heard everything from Sonny loves Chad"

"Perfect I need your help to get those two together"

"Actually….." I told her about the plan that Chad had to get Sonny to be his girl.

"Count me in"

I texted Chad to meet me in five outside in the patio in order to tell him the new discovery.

**POV Chad**

I was having the best dream ever Sonny was wrapped in my arms sleeping. She woke up looked at me with love in her eyes. I looked at her and said the combinations of one four three. First word one letter, second word four letters, and the last words three letters: I love you (_A/N: For those who didn't know what the 143 meant in my notes viola here the answer. Ok enough of me back to the story)._ "I love you" she whispered in her musical voice and kissed me on the cheek. It felt so real.

I was woken up by a text with the kiss still lingering. Ugh don't people understand that when I am sleeping you are not to bother me.

_From: Skylar_

_Meet me in five in the patio._

I noticed there was another text from him but earlier.

_From: Skylar_

_DUUUDDEEE I have crazy news for you. Let me listen in more then I'll come looking for you._

This better be good. I quickly got up brushed my teeth, put sweats on (it's too hot for a shirt today), and walked to the patio. "This better be good. You interrupted my sleep last night and woke up this morning."

"First off last night was all Tawni's fault. Second, it's about Sonny." He turned around towards the jet black haired girl eating a short stack with Nico, Grady, Zora, and Ferguson. "She loves you." This quickly caught his attention.

"What! How, I don't she loves me let alone likes me" He looked so shocked. I burst out in laughter.

"Haha what makes you think that"

"She strictly told me 'Chad I don't like you'" While saying this he was making movement with his hands moving them for each word of her phrase.

"Well I over heard her talking with Tawni saying how much she loves you and she is going to break up with Blake. Which reminds me, can you sing?"

He just gave me a questionable look.

**POV Sonny**

_***Later that day***_

I decided to be in my balcony to read one of my books. I was currently reading Splintered by A.G. Howard and man did she take madness to a different level. As I was reading, I felt freezing water getting me drenched. "WHAT THE HELL!" I turned around to find the jerk that I love staring at me.

"I never got you back for helping the baboons glue does sheets on me."

"I didn't help them!" At this point I was fuming

"Ah but you didn't stop them either or gave me a heads up so you are an accomplice"

"That does give you the right to get revenge on something I didn't do and ruining my book in the prosses (_A/N: I am a bookworm, I have a large collection of books. Best way to get me pissed is by ruining one of them so I had to put that in there lol_)" I grabbed my book and hit him, but I hadn't realized how close we were to each other till that point. I jabbed my finger on his chest "CHA DYLAN COOPER YOU ARE A BIG JERK WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HOW HE LOOKS AND I CANNOT BELIEVE I—" at that moment Chad grabbed me by the waist, pulled me to him, and crushed his lips onto mine. I quickly gave in and wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. His lips were as sweet as the honey suckles back in Wisconsin. The kiss ended all too soon. He pulled away first and grabbed both my hands and said three words I never imagine he was capable of saying.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I know" he kissed me once more. I realized I had to start helping Tawni with karaoke night. This time I was the first to pull away.

"Chad I have to get ready for karaoke night, since you got me drenched"

"I guess that's karma for me. Since I wet you, I can't spend more time with you."

"Correct now shooo"

"Wait let me just get another shirt since this got one wet" He grabbed a white polo shirt, right before he left he pecked me one more time on the lips. I put out all my wet clothes out to dry. Then I started to get ready by putting on a puffy black skirt, a cream crop top, studded black jean jacket, and I went with black cream flats.

I went down stairs to help Tawni and Portlyn set up. Nice to see that our shows are finally getting along. Chastity was nowhere to be found after the outburst of yesterday.

At six everyone was there including Chastity (who appeared out of nowhere), Blake and Isabelle. Blake was next to me while Izzy was with Grady. Apparently they started going not long after Blake and I did. I looked over at Chad who was throwing daggers with his stare. "OOKKK let's get this Karaoke Night started!" Portlyn yelled, "Who wants to go first?"

"MMEEEE!" Tawni exclaimed, then she whined about not which song to do. Finally, she settled to sing _**Wings by Little Mix, **_a very Tawni like song.

_Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shhhh...  
Then they can walk on by

My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

Walk, walk on over there  
'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

(Hey, hey, woo!)

I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no

Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night,  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
They're just like water off my wings

Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly.

After bowing Tawni volunteered Skylar to go next. He sang **The A Team by Ed Sheeren, **after him was Ferguson singing **Survivor by Eminem. **Zora sang **Rock N Roll by Avril Lavigne. **Then came Nico rapping **M.A.D.D. City by Kendrick Lamar, **Portlyn right after with **Replay by Zendaya.**

Chastity took the mic right after Portlyn and as she started singing **Say Something by A Great Big World** she looked dead at Skylar.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something... 

A single tear escaped from her as she ran away with Portlyn on her heels.

After an awkward silence Isabelle volunteered to go singing a Spanish song called **Laberinto by Marge** it was a very calming tune and she sung it beautifully. Grady sang **Scotland by The Lumineers **after her. Blake followed up with **All Ready Missing You by Prince Royce**. Chad fuming, as it was obvious that Blake was singing for me, he took the stage right before he started he winked at me. I felt the rush of blood flowing to my face. I was mesmerized from the moment he started singing **Then by Brad Paisley.**

_I remember trying not to stare  
The night that I first met you  
You had me mesmerized  
And three weeks later  
In the front porch light  
Taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
I thought I loved you then_

Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
Like a river meets the sea  
Stronger than its ever been  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

I remember taking you back  
To right where I first met you  
You were so suprised  
There were people around  
But I didn't care  
I got down on one knee right there  
And once again  
I thought I loved you then

Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
Like a river meets the sea  
Stronger than its ever been  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

I can just see you  
With a baby on the way  
I can just see you  
When your hair is turning grey  
What I can't see  
Is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before

Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
We'll look back someday  
At this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then

And I thought I loved you then

Chad is the most amazing singer ever (not that I'll ever tell him). Finally it was my turn I decided on singing **Heart by Heart by Demi Lovato. **

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever_

No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart

When you're one with the one you were meant to be find  
Everything falls in place, all the stars align  
When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your life  
It's like they've been in your life forever

No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart

So now we've found our way to find each other  
So now I found my way, to you

No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me

No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart

And you know my heart by heart

And you know my heart by heart

And you know my heart by heart

The room erupted with applause. I had stared at Chad throughout the entire song; he couldn't seem happier. Blake, on the other hand, was full of rage. Once I got off the hotspot I went straight to Blake. "We need to talk let's go for a walk" I went out to the back with him looking out to the beach. "It's hard for to say this but Blake it's over I'm sorry"

"no No NO this is not happening. I never did anything wrong to you and no you're leaving me. This ruins everything I had planned for us. You'll regret this you hear." And he stomped off.

The rest of the night was a blur. Isabelle respected that I had broken up with her brother. Now that I think of it, it almost seems as if she was happy I did. What are they hiding?

By two am we decided it was time for us to go to bed. As soon as Chad and I were ambushed by two persons. Before we could react I felt a rag on my face and being pulled away from Chad, who also had a rag to his face. I felt the streams falling from my eyes. The last thing I remember seeing was Chad body go limb, then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in my nightmare. Everything was as it was. Felt myself tied up; the attempts to free myself were useless. As strong as I wish I could be I wasn't, I was a little girl at that moment. All I could do was cry. That's when I heard the footsteps. The man from my nightmare lurked in the shadows. "LET ME GO!" I yelled at the man from my nightmares.

With a nonchalant tone he answered and ice cold fear crept into me, "Never. I told you Sonny I have plans for us and you can't stop them." He stepped into the light and it's none other than my ex. Blake.

**POV Chad**

"WAKE UP" I felt someone slap me. Upon opening my eyes, I find Tawni staring at me with piercing blue eyes.

"WHAT THE FU—"Then the flood of memories of last night creped in. I looked at Tawni dead in the eyes and fearing the answer I asked "Where's Sonny?"

**So what do you guys think like, dislike, love, hate? Sorry I made it long and sorry I don't have a preview today for the next chapter since I honestly don't know what it is going to be about. Don't forget to review. Comment what you guys want see and hopefully I will update again soon. 143 ~Bettyboop518~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone so I have been thinking about what to write for this chapter and got a few ideas from Bringalldluvson and a Guest so shoutout to them for putting ideas into my head. Also I will be starting a new story soon, but not based on SWAC. It will be based on the Powerpuff Girls. I used to love that show as a kid and I've seen other amazing stories, so now I want to write one lol. Ok well enough of me hope you enjoy this chapter. 143 ~bettyboop518~**_

**PS Just a heads up this chapter contains a lot of profanity.**

**Chapter 6: What the hell is going on?**

**POV Skylar**

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself who knows where. As I tried the pick myself off a dirty ground, I felt a painful stab on the side of my head. What the hell? I realized that both my wrist and ankles were tied. It is at that moment where all the events of last night flowed into my brain.

*****_**Flashback**_*****

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I looked down at my watch "It's still pretty early. It's barely 9:38 pm. Want to go for a stroll on the beach?" I looked over at Tawni that was beaming with happiness.

"You are so romantic. I just have to get ready just in case we go swimming *wink*" Hehe a smile spread across my face I knew exactly what she wanted.

"Well then I guess I have to get a few things also" We both went into our room as soon as we close the door I saw a guy grab my girlfriend and press a rag to her face. As soon as I tried to go help her I felt a sharp pain while something collided with my head. From there everything blacked out.

_***Now***_

I let out a small groan caused by the pain. Then it hit me. Tawni. Is she ok? I started to freak out. "HELP!"

"Scream all you want no one will hear you…well maybe that pesky little brat of Sonny. Then again she is still out of it." I recognize that voice anywhere. Chastity. Wait did she say Sonny? What the hell is going on? Why is Sonny here? What did they do to her?

"Why Chastity?! What did I ever do to you?! And where's Tawni?" I exclaimed.

She bent down till we were eye to eye. "Three years ago think, does that remind you of anything? And don't worry about the blond bitch she is at the mansion, which now that I think about it I should have include her oh well." She looked mad and not the mad 'I am going to beat the shit out of you' it was more of this crazy look in her eyes. Something had changed she was an untamable animal.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she stood up, started walking up and down, then laughed as a maniac ok this is getting to creepy. She reached under her skirt and flung three knives that missed my head by a smidge.

"Since you cannot recall what I am talking about let me refresh your memory. Three years ago we were at one of Chad's big birthday bash after parties. You know where the real fun is at." She reached for her boot and pulled out a four and a half ballistic knife. Goddamn what else does this crazy bitch carry on her? The realization of the fact frightened me more. "Anyways it was that night that I told you all my feelings since we were both drunk. And what did you tell me? Let me quote you 'Chastity I love you too, but you have to wait I am not ready to be with you' Do you not remember how afterwards you seduced me? We had the best sex ever. By the time I got up you were gone. I realize how much of a dumb bitch I had been, since you were drunk you would remember shit. I had lost hope, but one day you gave me a look that made me have hope that you remembered. I waited patiently three years, THREE MOTHERFUCKING YEARS. I saw all your one night stands. Tawni was the last straw. I saw the way you looked at her and I knew you were in love with the fucking bitch. Last night after the commotion, I went for a walk. That's where I found him. We got to talking and he understood me. So one thing led to another and we were making out on the beach's shore. He told me all the things he has planned for little goody-two-shoes Monroe. Excited as I was for revenge on your ass we included you and now we are here." She bent down to my face again and ran the sharp blade against my cheek. Soon after the pain I felt the warm blood streaming from the cut. *clapping* I hadn't noticed a guy standing in the shadows.

"Bravo that was quite the show" As he stepped into the light I realized I was staring at none other than Blake. "But easy on the cutting" he bent down as Chastity stood up. He inspected my cut. "We do not scar our merchandise. He has the looks for a perfect little slave." Oh no Sonny! "I need you to back to the others, inform me if anything threatening happens. I'll be around the island."

"You two are idiots. This island is only so big, it's only a matter of time till they find us."

What came next frightened me even more "who says were on the island?"

**POV Chad**

"WHERE IS SHE TAWN?!" I yelled in frustration. All I remember is seeing my Sonshine be pulled away from me.

"I DON'T KNOW! I came over here because someone took Skylar"

"WHAT?!" I had to act fast not only was Sonny in trouble, but so was my best friend.

_***48 Hours Later***_

"Sorry Mr. Cooper and Ms. Hart, but there is nothing on this island. They are long gone all we can hope is that they are still within U.S. jurisdiction. We have notified the citizens to keep an eye out. We will continue our search on the main land. We will inform you if there is new information." And with that the officer left. Without Sonny everything is bleak to me.

"EVERYONE!" I turned my attention to Zora. We all gathered around her; she had a little mechanism in her hand. "I have in my hand a device of my own creation that with a sample of Sonny's and Skylar's DNA we will be able to locate them." She put a strand of Sonny's hair the little machine made noises, but sadly started to smoke up. "What the hell it was just working? Ugh well I'm going to have to fix this."

"Well thanks for getting our hopes up" Tawni said very prissy.

**POV Chastity**

That little twerp creating such device, but I can't let them find them. I would be such a shame if something was to happen to it. I smiled internally at the plan forming in my mind.

**POV Sonny**

I was curled up. He comes by every night. He said he was getting me ready for my new owner. Soft streams of tears come down my eyes. Where's Chad? I found out they had Skylar in the room next to me I think that as the only thing keeping me sane. I only knew three things: one, Blake worked in the human trafficking industry and had sold me to the highest bidder, two, Skylar was also sold to the highest bidder, but he was to be a simple slave unlike me I was to be a sex slave, three, Chastity was in on the whole thing.

I was started to sob. "Sonny? Hey are you ok?" Skylar's voice came through the wall.

"Yea I'm fine" but my voice was barely a rasped whisper.

"Hey we will get out of this you hear me. Don't lose hope. I'm for sure Chad freaking out looking for you. You will make it through." Skylar soon stopped as the roar of a car approached.

Blake and Chastity walked through the door after hearing a few steps. Apparently crazy people enjoy dating crazy people. "I have some new news. You're ready to go to with new owner." Soon after walks in none other than the cocky bastard of James Conroy.

"Hello Monroe. You are now mine, but don't worry I was generous enough to buy your buddy next door." Blake dragged in Skyler. James then stuffed a small pill in Skylar and I and forced it down. "That should keep you two from seeing where were going. Goodnight Monroe and DeVane." And again we blacked out.

_**Honestly this chapter came from out of nowhere. I was even shocked that James was the buyer. Hmmmm so how much longer should I keep up with the whole Sonny and Skylar are missing thing? Anyways review, review, review and comment anything you would like to see. I'll try to update soon, but I have state competition for BPA and PAASF(I think that's the name) this week. Anyways 143 take care everyone ~bettyboop518~ **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone I have new news. I have many ideas roaming my mind which include the ending of the story on the next chapter and are you ready? A Sequel :D SHOUTOUT to Bringalldluvson for the chapter was inspired by the review. I have a new story that I have started about the Powerpuff girls so check that out. Also on a personal level I won 2**__**nd**__** place at state for Texas (Houstonian born and raised) BPA in Database Applications, so I'm going to Indianapolis in April for nationals. If you are going also congratulations. I think that's all I have to say. 143~BettyBoop518~**_

**Chapter 7: What?!**

**POV Chad**

_***Four Months Later***_

Four months. I can't believe it's been four months since the love of my life and my best friend was ripped away from me. Zora keeps working on her device, but I lost faith after the thirtieth failed attempt. Everyone, other than Tawni, Zora, Chastity, and myself, went back home. I won't go back without Sonny. Tawni won't go back without Skylar. Zora was trying her best to help. Chastity just here for Sonny's ex looks like it didn't take long for him to move on. Sonny's mom and Skylar's parents were now with us. I can only imagine what they're going through. I let Connie have Sonny and my room. I love Sonny more than anything, but I felt her mom should be in there with her only daughter's stuff. I knew how close they were. As for Sky's parents Tawni did the same thing.

Zora came running down the stairs with her device making weird noises. "Zora please we understand that you want to help, but it's been four months already" Tawni told her with a sadden tone.

"You don't understand. Wait is Chastity here?"

"No why" Now I'm curious. I got closer to hear more on the matter.

"My machine is working and I've been sensing something about her. Evvvviiill."

"What?!" this was shocking "I've been working with her for the longest amount of time and she's harmless."

"Think about it Chad every single time my machine worked in my room and Chastity is around something mysteriously happens to it and it stops working. Suddenly Chastity isn't here and my machine works. Apart from everything SHE IS DATING SONNY'S EX. What if they both had a hand in the kidnappings?" It all started to click in my brain.

"Oh my god!" Tawni exclaimed

"Oh my god" barely a whisper on my lips "it all makes sense. Chastity freak out. Her disappearance the day of the kidnapping. Her dating Blake. We CANNOT let her know we know that she has associated herself with that bastard. Zora quickly process Sonny's and Skylar's DNA and write down their exact location. Tawni call the cops right now. I have a phone call to make." Everyone got to it. I punched in the number of the one person that can shine some light in the situation. She moved away there must be a reason other than it being her boyfriend. I never thought I would ever need her number. Maybe she gave it to me for a reason. There was two rings before she picked up. I also recorded the conversation as proof.

"_Bueno, esta hablando con Isabelle"_ the twin of the infamous Blake answered.

"Hi Isabelle, its Chad. I have a few questions about your brother."

"_I'll answer to the best of my knowledge. I know my twin isn't a good person let's start with that."_

I would ask how he was able to get himself out of the suspect list with the police, but son of a bitch must be a better actor than what I thought. "Did your brother had anything to do with the kidnappings?"

There was a long pause _"There is a possibility. Blake has friends everywhere and not good ones. There has been girls he has dated in the past that just disappear of the face of the earth. No one knows what happens to them afterwards. I always have known that my brother has a hand in it, but I don't know what exactly happens to them. My parents don't know a thing. I have kept my mouth shut because I don't want them to worry. I tell him to stop. He never listens. When I found out Sonny and him were a thing, I told him to let her be. Obviously, he didn't listen. I have no idea why or if he kidnapped Skylar. He is the first male that I know of to be a victim of his. I moved in with Grady, even though it was quick, because I love him, but also to get away from Blake. He is the kind of person to drag me down with him. I wish I could tell you more, but that's all I know. Sonny and Skylar are in my prayers."_

There is only one thing she didn't explain. "Why didn't you give the cops this information?"

"_My brother may not be a good person, but he's still my brother. He's my parent's favorite. He's helps the most with work that needs to be done in order to get our income. My parents would die if they knew all the things he does."_

"Thank you for the information."

"_De nada, cuidate, take care"_ And she hung up.

"CHAD!" I heard the young girl call. I quickly ran to the other room. She had a huge grin and looked up at me. "I know where they're at and they're together."

**POV Sonny**

_**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

I'm not sure how many times I've heard this song. I'm in the room James gave me. Although the house and room itself were huge, I felt confined. Never having enough room. The tears stopped coming. I never knew it was possible to run out. James allowed me to roam the mansion, but made it near impossible for me to escape. Poor Skylar he was being used as a whipping boy. Whenever I disobeyed, Skylar took the hits. We talk everyday he told me he doesn't care if he gets hurt as long as I'm ok. I stopped resisting James after he put a gun to Skylar's head. James assigned a maid, Marie, to tend to me, for whenever I need something from the store or food. I lost my appetite a while back. I hardly ever eat anymore. Now I'm staring down at one of the little sticks Marie bought for me earlier. It's indication being two line meaning positive. I tried others as well, all of them were positive. As the new news sunk in tears finally came. I couldn't calm myself down. I started to have full out panic attack.

***Knock, Knock, Knock***

I knew it was Sky, for James never knocks and whenever Marie knocks it's usually followed by an "excuse me" or "do you need anything" or "I brought you your dinner." I never went out my room. I set all the tests on the desk lined up and went to my usual position on my bed. "Come in Sky" I said as I started to calm down. Skylar walked in softly closing the door behind him and sat next me with his arm around me.

"Hey, breathe and tell me what's wrong." He was always being chivalrous looking out for me before himself.

"I can show you better than I can tell you" with my throat still thick with tears, my voice was strained. I pointed towards the desk. He got up to go see what I was talking about.

"Son of a bitch got you pregnant!" Skylar looked scary furious. He slammed his fist on the desk followed by a cracking noise, "I am going to kill that asshole." He looked over at me and all I saw in his eyes was rage.

"Skylar please calm down. It's done nothing you do can change it. Plus he's in control." It seemed to have worked a little bit.

**POV Chad**

The cops worked fast. The first thing I did was let them hear the recording of Isabelle. That was enough to get Blake detained and in custody. Chastity, being an accomplice, also is in custody. However neither of them are cracking. "Maine? Are you positive?" Officer McKenly questioned. As soon as I knew my Sonshine might be in Maine I bought a flight ticket along with Tawni. We felt it was best for Connie and the DeVanes to stay back in case it was a dead end.

"I am positive, Officer these are the direction I received from my machine gave." Zora kept insisting.

"Alright, I'll contact the police near that address." With that the officer left.

*****_**Four Hours Later***_

Tawni and I arrived with the police to a huge mansion. They all rushed into the house showing a search warrant. Tawni and I weren't allowed to follow, I stood anxiously outside. I took a closer look at the house. There's only one person who this house can belong to that I know. James. I remember him bragging at the Falls over the new house he had bought. This enraged me. After a few minutes a shirtless detained James Conroy came out with his hands behind his back. Tawni and other officers had to hold me back from hurting James. Not long after Skylar came out, Tawni upon seeing him ran towards him with tears in her eyes. Finally Sonny came out wrapped in a blanket. I rushed towards her. As soon as she was in my arms she broke down crying. Soon I started crying along with her. I started brushing her hair with my hand "Shhh I got you don't worry it's all over. I love you so much" I kissed the top of her head. Then I tilted her head towards me, but she kept her eyes down, "Hey look at me its ok you are alright now. You're safe and sound."

"Chad, I'm pregnant" WHAT?!

"What?" Barely an audible whisper came out. At that moment an officer came over to question Sonny. She explained how she was captured along with Skylar by Blake and Chastity. Apparently Blake was in the human trafficking business and sold both Skylar and Sonny to James. Sonny was a sex slave, that sick bastard, and Skylar was her whipping boy. After telling her story she was placed, along with Skylar, in an ambulance and taken to the nearest hospital to check for anything. Tawni and I followed behind.

Sonny's test took over six hours to complete. While I was waiting I decided to go to a nearby jewelry store. After Sonny's test were done, they allowed me to see her. When I walked in she was facing the window. I walked to her side "hey" she very weakly said and started crying "I don't know what to do, Chad. I'm going to be a mother."

"Do you love me?"

This took her by surprise. I could tell by her facial expression. "Yes, I love you very very much" With that I got down on one knee next to her. Her eyes widen at the sight. I took her hand.

"Allison Jade Monroe, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You bring out the best in me. You brought out the real me. You saw me for me, Chad, not CDC or Mackenzie or Chad Dylan Cooper or Americas heartbreaker bad boy, you just saw Chad. I want to be with you no matter what. I don't want anything or anyone to come between us ever again. I promise to protect you and your child. I will love him or her as my own. You can make me the luckiest man on earth. Will you give me the great honor of being able to call myself your husband? Sonny, will you marry me?"

_**So what do you guys think? Don't forget to review. I might use your ideas as inspiration. I apologize if there were any errors its 2:03 am right now and I really wanted this chapter done and up by today. The next chapter is going to be the last for this story *tear* we'll see what happens in the future. Ok well take care lovelies 143~BettyBoop518~**_


End file.
